


Рождественское волшебство

by Komissar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance, Romanticism, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: И у людей, и у андроидов сложно с выражением собственных эмоций - а еще есть страх быть отвергнутым. Но праздник, да еще такой, как Рождество, помогает преодолеть этот барьер :)
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Рождественское волшебство

**Author's Note:**

> Моим прекрасным, замечательным, чудесным читателям посвящается.  
> Поздравляю вас всех с Новым Годом! Желаю изобилия годного горячего (или дженового, кто как любит) контента по любимым пейрингам, счастья, полыхания, ярких позитивных эмоций и конечно же - много любви.  
> И поменьше сквиков.  
> Берегите себя, своих любимых людей и андроидов :)  
> А также благодарю, что вы были со мной весь этот год - читали, комментировали, ставили лайки и делились своими мыслями.  
> Спасибо, что вы есть :)
> 
> __________________
> 
> Здесь нет оригинального сюжета, вотэтоповоротов, зато есть штампы, милота и немного еды!  
> Тут всего лишь небольшой драбблик в честь наступающего Нового-2020-Года :)

— А давай к нам, — предложил Джеффри, остановившись у стола Хэнка. — Синди обещала свой фирменный пирог со сливами, дети какой-то сюрприз готовят. Что скажешь? 

— Спасибо, Джефф, — Хэнк развернулся на стуле, взглянул на шефа и друга снизу вверх, ухмыльнулся. — Но нет. Дай отдохнуть от твоей физиономии хоть пару дней. 

Рождество — это важно. Можно было бы и согласиться, тем более никто его дома не ждёт, а в доме у Джеффа всегда рады и Сумо. Вот только в праздник, да ещё такой, в компании дружной семьи Хэнк особенно остро чувствовал то, чего он лишился — и перспектива не оставаться одному меркла перёд мыслью о воспоминаниях, которые обязательно придут. 

Он этого не хотел. 

Поэтому он вернётся домой, погуляет с Сумо, а потом вырубит телефон, как следует напьётся и проспит весь следующий день. Отличный план. Шикарный праздник, о чем ещё мечтать? 

Вот разве что о том, чтобы у Коннора этот вечер был свободен. 

Днём Хэнк все-таки собрался с духом и пригласил его в гости — не загадывая ничего, там уж как пойдёт. Но Коннор отрицательно покачал головой и ровным голосом сообщил, что будет занят. 

Хэнк даже не удивился: в Рождество, говорят, чудеса случаются — но всегда с кем-то другим. А он уже слишком стар для всего этого дерьма. 

Коннор востребован, у него много знакомых и друзей. Неудивительно, что у него нашлась компания, и наверняка даже не одна. Может быть, он даже считает какую-то семьёй или как это у андроидов принято.

Что ж. Они и так видятся каждый день на работе. А Коннору не мешает расслабиться и повеселиться, в обычное время он всегда скуп на эмоции и улыбки, не вытянешь из него ничего «непрофессионального». 

— Окей, как скажешь. Но если передумаешь, заходи в любое время. Счастливого Рождества, Хэнк. 

— И тебе, Джефф. 

Хэнк был ему благодарен за то, что не настаивал. 

Он бросил взгляд на часы — время к девяти, пора и ему собираться. Из кухни доносились весёлые голоса дежурных офицеров, спокойные — андроидов, лёгкая музыка, дребезжание кофе-машины и перестук тарелок: там уже начали праздновать. В полумраке пустого опен-спейса поблёскивали искусственным серебром и золотом многочисленные украшения. 

— Счастливого Рождества, сэр, — на выходе через турникеты Хэнк столкнулся с миловидной секретаршей. Коннор смог бы назвать её модель, а Хэнк никогда и не запоминал. Теперь же у них у всех были имена, как полагается. По-человечески. 

— И тебе, Лили, — он заметил, что её диод интенсивно замигал жёлтым и остановился. — Все в порядке? 

— Да, лейтенант, — она поморгала, мило улыбнулась и собралась было уйти, но вдруг застыла на месте. — О, постойте. 

Она запустила руку в бумажный пакет, который бережно прижимала к груди, а затем протянула Хэнку мандарин. Ярко-оранжевый, огромный, с толстой рыхлой шкуркой, которую легко счищать. Наверняка очень сладкий. Прямо такой, какие он любил. Хэнк невольно улыбнулся, принимая подарок — маленькое нежданное чудо. 

И у него чуть потеплело на душе. 

— Спасибо, Лили. 

Она хихикнула и изящно упорхнула в сторону кухни. 

Хэнк подбросил мандарин, поймал на лету и вышел на улицу. Глубоко вдохнул холодный зимний воздух и длинно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза.   
Впереди долгая ночь.

***

По дороге Хэнк заехал в супермаркет и докупил ещё пару бутылок виски и бутылку текилы. Так вечер точно закончится быстрее, это его точно вырубит.

Припарковавшись у дома, Хэнк не стал открывать дверь сразу, а задержался, чтобы покурить и посмотреть на дома соседей — в окнах горел свет, доносились приглушённые рождественские мелодии. На дверях красовались огромные пушистые венки, украшенные гирляндами, фигурками оленей и ангелов, яркими красными лентами, шишками и прочими красотами. 

На улице, кроме него, не было ни души. 

Пожалуй, Хэнку даже нравился канун Рождества — как бы там ни было, он всегда любил эту атмосферу умиротворения, спокойствия, ощущение короткой и нужной паузы в бесконечной череде рутинных дней. Её можно поймать, но ненадолго, на краткий миг перед тем, как вернуться в обыденность собственной жизни. 

Хэнк невольно скосил глаза на мандарин, гордо красующийся поверх остальных покупок. 

Надо будет отблагодарить девочку. Что может понравиться андроиду? Чему она будет рада?   
Наверняка Коннор знает, должен знать. Но встречи ещё нужно дождаться. 

Чертыхаясь, Хэнк одной рукой порылся по карманам и повернул ключ в замке. 

Дом встретил его темнотой и тишиной… Хэнк нахмурился — Сумо обычно встречал его у порога, а если не успевал, то всегда можно было услышать цоканье когтей по полу. И запах, свежий хвойный запах царил в воздухе, чего попросту быть не могло: Хэнк за последние три года ни разу не ставил ёлку. 

Что за хрень? 

Хэнк напрягся, прижимаясь спиной к двери и невольно потянулся к кобуре. 

Но в этот момент гостиная осветилась жёлтыми, красными, зелёными и голубыми огоньками, а Коннор, сидящий на полу у огромной, разлапистой ёлки в обнимку с Сумо, поднялся и заложил руки за спину. 

Хэнк замер. В голове не осталось ни единой мысли, он не знал, как реагировать на… на ЭТО. 

В замешательстве он принялся разглядывать полностью преобразившуюся гостиную. Ёлка сверкала огнями, игрушками и пушистой имитацией снега. Под ней аккуратной линией выстроились пакеты и свёртки с подарками. На журнальном столе красовался венок со свечами. И это не считая других мелких украшений, разложенных по книжным полкам. 

— Ты же говорил, что занят, — наконец выдавил из себя Хэнк, все ещё не в силах охватить масштаб изменений. 

— Разумеется, — Коннор подошёл к нему, забрал из рук пакет. Заглянул внутрь. — Подготовка потребовала достаточно много усилий и времени. Я не успел сделать праздничный ужин, так как должен был погулять с Сумо. Но все ингредиенты на кухне, я рассчитываю закончить через полтора часа. 

— Коннор, — Хэнк наконец обрёл дар речи. Впрочем, слова все ещё не складывались в более-менее адекватные предложения. — Ты… вот это все… для меня? 

— Для нас, — строго заявил Коннор и ушёл на кухню. 

Хэнк тихо выдохнул и потрепал Сумо по голове. 

— Такие дела, парень… 

С Коннором никогда не поймёшь, что у него на уме. И насколько он понимает все подтексты, когда формулирует ответы так, как сделал это сейчас. 

Вот теперь Хэнк не мог понять: что все это значит и почему? 

Он прошёл на кухню, где Коннор уже доставал из холодильника заготовленные продукты. 

— Послушай, Коннор. Ты меня очень удивил, спасибо тебе. Мне приятно, — начал Хэнк, кашлянув. Коннор не отвлекался от своего занятия, но Хэнк видел — он внимательно слушает. — Правда. Очень. И так неожиданно все. Только я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал из, ну там, сочувствия. Есть куча способов получше провести эту ночь, чем сидеть дома со старым… 

Его прервал грохот упавших на пол тарелок. Осколки брызнули во все стороны, и Хэнк невольно вздрогнул, а потом присел собрать самые крупные — и столкнулся руками с Коннором, который сделал то же самое. 

Их лица оказались очень близко — они никогда не были так близко, и сердце Хэнка болезненно и сладко сжалось. Тёплые, гладкие ладони Коннора дрогнули под его пальцами. Коннор не дышал, замерев на месте. 

И Хэнк, шалея от собственной решительности, подался вперёд и прижался губами к его губам. Они оба застыли на несколько секунд, а потом Хэнк почувствовал ответное движение и напор — Коннор сам поцеловал его. Неловко и неглубоко, но это было неважно, совсем неважно сейчас. 

Губы у Коннора оказались тоже тёплыми, мягкими и подвижными. 

— Ты дурак, Хэнк, — серьёзно сказал Коннор, когда они отстранились друг от друга. — Ты же сам меня позвал. 

— Да, но я думал… 

Хэнк только теперь вспомнил, что ему-то кислород нужен, и судорожно вздохнул. 

— Прости, что побил твою посуду. 

— Это ничего, в гараже ещё есть. 

— Принеси, пожалуйста. Я пока тут уберу. 

Они встали. Под ногами хрустнула битая керамика, когда Хэнк шагнул ближе к Коннору и обнял его, крепко прижимая к груди. Взъерошил короткие волосы у него на затылке, поцеловал в макушку, теряя голову от нахлынувшего ощущения чистого безраздельного счастья. Коннор издал странный мурлыкающий звук, поднял голову и Хэнк увидел его такую редкую, но такую красивую, невероятно нежную слабую улыбку. От которой в восторге сжималось сердце. 

— Тебе нужно поесть, — сказал Коннор, прикрывая глаза, когда Хэнк провёл ладонью по его щеке. — Впереди долгая ночь. 

— Я бы перешёл сразу к десерту, — Коннора не хотелось выпускать из объятий. Вообще никогда не отпускать. 

У Хэнка не было мыслей о том, чтобы сразу тащить Коннора в постель, хотелось просто забить на все остальные традиционные рождественские приготовления и просто посидеть рядом, чувствовать его, говорить с ним. Всю ночь. 

— Я пока не определился с рецептом, — Коннор коротко поцеловал его в щеку. ¬¬— Да и Рождество пока не наступило, рано. 

— Как скажешь, — Хэнку ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться, и он отправился за новыми тарелками. 

Чуть позже, когда они в обнимку сидели на полу у камина, и Коннор изучал ладонь Хэнка, водя по ней кончиками пальцев, Хэнк спросил: 

— Почему ты ничего не показывал раньше? Я понять не мог, можно ли к тебе подойти. Ну, понимаешь. 

— Мне ещё сложно с выражением эмоций, — признался Коннор. Сел прямо и принялся чистить мандарин. — И я не был уверен, что правильно интерпретирую твои сигналы. Опасался быть отвергнутым и испортить дружеские отношения с тобой. Поэтому я решил просто сделать тебе сюрприз на такой важный для людей праздник. Вероятность, что ты поймёшь мои намерения, оказалась довольно высока. Хэнк. 

Коннор взглянул на него и снова улыбнулся — сегодня он так часто это делал, как никогда. Ему явно было хорошо. И от этого Хэнк чувствовал себя ещё более счастливым. 

— Ты научишь меня показывать, что я чувствую? 

— Конечно, Конни, — он наконец смог назвать его так, как давно уже звал в своих мыслях. — Мы научимся вместе. Я буду делать это вместе с тобой. 

Коннор торжественно кивнул и протянул ему дольку мандарина. Хэнк наклонился и взял её губами, облизнув сладкие от сока пальцы своего любимого андроида.


End file.
